The Phantom Song Contest
by Poisonous Poppy
Summary: At least one song from each of my fave bands must be put through the phantom machine by the one and only, me! Now 'The Fresh Prince' is up! Erik with a boombox, okay..
1. Ghost For A Day

**disclaimer: **I own neither Phantom of the Opera nor Green Day. If I did I'd be forcing them to perform a duet for the amusement of my friends and my fabulous self rather than writing demented song fics when I should be doing my English homework.

author's note: Crazy? This song fic? Well, obviously! This is written to the tune of Green Day's fabulous song ' King For A Day' from their album, 'Nimrod'. Sorry if it's a little lame but I'm too busy dreaming about how cool it would be to own Phantom of the Opera and Green Day. goes into trance and looks both bewildered and overjoyed.

****

Phantom For A Day

To the tune of Green Day's 'King For A Day'

Started out in eighteen eighty four

Christine walked through the opera door

She sang and they begged for more

Even the fop yelled 'encore'

Chorus dames destined for fame aren't meant for only fops

Managers and viscounts are making room for the one and only

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Op-e-ra Ghost, with a cunning plan

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Wait 'til Christinefalls in love with me

Christine abandoned me

She found out I'm not an angel

She can't see my true beauty

But she'll learn to see it in good time

Chorus dames destined for fame aren't meant for only fops

Managers and viscounts are making room for the one and only

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Op-e-ra Ghost, with a cunning plan

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Wait 'til Christine falls in love withme

Chorus dames destined for fame aren't meant for only fops

Managers and viscouts are making room for the one and only

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Op-e-ra Ghost, with a cunning plan

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Op-e-ra Ghost, with a cunning plan

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Op-e-ra Ghost, with a cunning plan

Op-e-ra Ghost, secretly a man

Wait 'til Christine

Wust wait 'til Christine

Wait 'til Christine falls in love with me

author's note (again): Now wasn't that fun! The best one and a half minutes you've ever spent? Well it should be! Do you think I could pursuade Erik and Billie Joe Armstrong to perform live in my back garden? Well, a girl can dream... Oh yes and I felt in necessary to leave out the part about wearing a leather song from the original. It would make Erik turn in his grave so much he'd end up lying on his face...


	2. What Erik Did

**disclaimer:** I don't own The Libertines either, or any part of Pete Doherty come to that. In case you were wondering, I still don't own Phantom of the Opera.

**author's note:** This song is meant to sung by Christine during her fortnight with Erik, and then after it has finished when she's in the Opera dorms. Oh and to make the pattern work, The work Erik has to be dragged out so it counts as two syllables. Oh and I apologise to my readers, and a certain aviated pastry rod for my bad formatting!

**What Erik Did**

Sung to the tune of 'What Katy Did' by The Libertines, from their self titled album

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Oh watcha gonna do Erik?

You're a sublime -lime man,

But with an ugly ugly face,

a ugly, ugly face

Your mental health is none too strong, Erik

Oh hurry up, Madame Giry

Save me from his twisted love

And this hell won't take so long

But every time I cry

You sit and sadly sigh

And I don't why

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Shoop shoop, shoop de-lang de-lang

Watcha gonna do Erik?

You're a sublime -lime man,

but with an ugly ugly face,

a ugly, ugly face

My opera voice is none to strong

Your voice holds my mind together

And I never say never

I won't visit again

But every time I cry

You sit and sadly sigh

And I don't know why

But that time I cried

You sadly said goodbye

And I don't know why

Say you'll sing

Say you'll come

Say you'll go, but don't leave me forever

Say you'll come, sing with me again

That's all I'd really like to know

And now you've said goodbye

darkness fills the night sky

And I don't know why

* * *

**author's note:** doesn't it leave a tear in your beady little eye? Well, the original does with me (weeps)!


	3. I'm Just A Chorus Girl

**disclaimer:** I don't own No Doubt. But I do own a pair of purple tights. Not strictly relevant but true!

**author's note: **Hello reader's dearest, I would like to start by saying that this song parody is r-u-b-b-i-s-h, however I feel that it is my solemn duty to publish it, just so you can get a good laugh!By the way, this is sung by Christine before she's 'discovered' by the new managers.

**I'm Just A Chorus Girl**

Sung to the tune of No Doubt's 'I'm Just A Girl' from the album 'Tragic Kingdom'

Allow me to step into your eyes

I can sing, why are you so surprised?

I'm not just a dancer in the chorus team,

I'm a manger and viscount's singing dream!

I'm not just a chorus girl, little Christine

Just watch me sing on the stage

I'm not just a chorus girl,

You don't want to stir Erik's rage

Oh - I could be a diva

As soon as I see Mousier Buquet

So many reasons for me to run away

You think that I'm a meek little baby dear

But with my angel, it's me that you should fear

'Cause I'm just a chorus girl, a soprano I should be

Then they'd let me sing on gala night

I'm just a chorus girl, just a ballerina

Who dances in skimpy costumes

I'm just a chorus girl, just drool over me

Don't give me a non-silent role

Oh - I could be a diva

Oh - Should I kick Carlotta off the stage?

I'm just a chorus girl

I'm just a chorus girl, in the background

That's all that you'll let me be

I'm just a chorus girl living in the opera dorms

But my angel promises me superstardom

I'm just a chorus girl, who's my teacher?

Why do you ask when you won't let me sing?

I'm just a chorus girl, you can't make me sing

I'll like a shrinking violet on the wall

I'm just a chorus girl, don't pick me

I can dance but can't sing at all

Oh - I really could be a

Oh - I really could be a

Oh - I could really be a diva

**author's note:** Enjoy? Yes? No? Well review anyway!


	4. Fresh Phantom

**Disclaimer:** Despite begging and pleading I still don't own Phantom of the Opera. Neither do I own Will Smith or Jazz. Though I do own a mini Will Smith as a 'MIB' doll that came free with a happy-meal a few years ago….

**Authorette's note:** Okay, fine: I've cheated. I've chosen a rap so that I can alter the syllable pattern, basically it works if you say 'opera' using two syllables like 'op-ra' then well… just say it quickly and keep it under your fedora. This is a parody of Will Smith's 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air', the theme tune to the show with the same name. How I loved that show was I was little…..

Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**The Fresh Phantom**

This is a song fic all about how  
My life got messed up all the way round  
And I want to take a minute  
Just stand punjabed right there

I'll tell you how I became the Phantom of the Opera Populaire

In a town near Rouen born and raised  
In the attic was where I spent most of my days  
Composin', drawin', makin' mirrors real well  
And singin' like an angel struck down from hell  
When my mum met this guy  
She became his own  
But he tried to send me off to a mental home  
These boys killed my dog and my mum got scared  
I ran off, found the travelin' gypsies and met Nadir

I when to Persia for a coupla years  
Me an' my Punjab became the Shah in Shah's greatest fear  
He tried to get killed but I didn't care  
I escaped to Paris, built a house in the Opera Populaire

I started hauntin' the place about 1888  
Breedin' fear and maybe a bit of hate  
I'd created my own kingdom  
I was firmly there  
To stay as the Phantom of the Opera Populaire


End file.
